Vulk
Vulk is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Vulk is dim-witted, but lovable. He often makes mistakes, and he is very clumsy, but his lovable personality often makes him forgiven. He is known to love jokes, and is helpful and friendly to all Mixels. He is a little bit soft-spoken and his voice is often a little quiet, but he is still a reliable Mixel. Physical Appearance Vulk is mostly red. He has a small head with well-defined lips that have three fangs pointing upwards. He has a stocky body that tapers downwards. He is cycloptic, so he has a single eye. On top of his head are two black cat-like ears. His arms are light grey and fairly long, with grey hands with three burning orange fingers on each. His legs are light grey and fairly short, with tall red feet with two dark red toes on each foot. Ability His fingers can light whatever they touch on fire. If clapping, he can create an explosion. Memorable Quotes *''"...RONI!"'' - Vulk, Cookironi *''"Hey guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Teslo and Krader are comin' over for ice cream, and we've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Vulk, Hot Lava Shower. *''"Let's mix it to fix it."'' - Vulk, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Vulk, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Vulk, Bar-B-Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Lunk!"'' - Vulk, Elevator * "THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Vulk, Murp Romp Set Information Vulk was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41501 and he contains 69 pieces. The set includes a Nixel. 41501 Vulk can be combined with 41500 Flain and 41502 Zorch to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description 'Melt mountains with the sizzling hands of VULK!' ''One-eyed VULK is the strong but dim-witted member of the red-hot tribe of Infernites which live in the magma wastelands near the planet’s core. The scorching-hot hands of VULK can melt escape routes through solid rock and fend off Nixels… just stay clear of this loyal and goofy Mixel’s super-hot high-fives! *Features translucent, fiery hands and poseable joints *''Collect all three Mixels in the Infernite tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Vulk's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Trivia *He is nearly similar to Flamzer as both are cycloptic Infernites who come with a Nixel in their sets. *When he is scared, harmed, or surprised, he lets out a high pitched scream. *Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, he uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident males. *He is best friends with Zaptor. Along with Zaptor, he is friends with Teslo and Krader as shown in Hot Lava Shower. *He is the only Mixel who likes the Wiztastics' shows. *He knows how to play turntables. *There is an error in his instructions where after Step 9 where a hinge piece is put on, it disappears in Step 10. It appears again in Step 11. Gallery Vuluk.png Vulk2.png Vulk3.png Vulk4.png Vulk5.png Meh-Vulk..png Category:Mixels Category:Members Category:Infernites Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Season One of Mixels Category:Series 1 Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels Category:Voiced by Jess Harnell